rehappen drama
by Makisushi
Summary: Nach einem Unfall in Dr.Drakkens Labor und einem extrem fehlgeschlagenen Plan, müssen Shego und Kim zusammen arbeiten, um das Chaos, dass Dr.Drakken angerichtet hat, wieder zu beseitigen.
1. prelude

rehappen drama

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me love would all save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_that world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

Kim schaute aus dem Fenster.

Es regnete, und Nebel zog auf.

Ein ziemlich ungemütliches Wetter draußen, vor allem dann, wenn man vor dem Jahrestag mit dem Freund noch etwas erledigen musste. Wahrscheinlich wollte wieder einer ihrer üblichen Gegenspieler mit irgendeinem hirnrissigen Plan die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen. Immer wieder die gleiche Masche.

Die frisch gebackene Highschoolabgänger griff nach dem Telefon, was sie vor wenigen Sekunden kurz aus der Hand gelegt hatte, um den von Wayde verbesserten Kampfanzug anzulegen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du alleine gehen willst?"

Ron, am andere Ende der Leitung, hörte Kims Handbewegung, und wusste, dass sie ihm wieder zuhörte. „Wer weiß, was diesmal ist, und außerdem.."

„Ron..."; Kim unterbrach ihren Freund mit einem Lächeln, was dieser jedoch nicht sehen konnte, „es ist okay. Wirklich. Konzentrier dich lieber auf den Stoff für deine Nachprüfung. Ich komme dann später vorbei, sobald ich wieder da bin."

Der Blonde seufzte hörbar. „Erinnere mich nicht an die dämliche Prüfung Kim. Ich würde viel lieber mit dir mitgehen." maulte er. Kim wusste das natürlich, und verständlicherweise war Ron im Moment nicht nach Lernen zumute. Doch würde er die Nachprüfungen in Mathematik und Latein am Ende der Ferien nicht bestehen, müsste er das letzte Jahr an der Schule noch mal wiederholen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ich bin doch spätestens in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück." Die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen, hatte sich während des Gespräch mittlerweile komplett angezogen und ausgerüstet, und war nun bereit, loszugehen. „Ich muss dann los, Ron. Man sieht sich gleich, und lern fleissig."

Damit legte Kim auf, nahm aber sogleich den Kimunnicator zur Hand.

„Wayde?" Der Angesprochene, den sie nur auf dem kleinen Bildschirm sah, schaute auf. Anscheinend war er gerade an seinem Computer beschäftigt gewesen. „Also ...wo muss ich hin?" Kim sah ihren alten Mitstreiter fragend an. Dieser tippte schnell auf ein paar Tasten an seinem Rechner herum, bis auf Kims Communicator eine Karte erschien. „Ich hab dir den Punkt markiert. Und ein „Taxi" ist auch schon unterwegs. Müsste gleich bei dir sein." Hörte sie Waydes Stimme weiterhin erzählen, „Drakken versucht mal wieder, Bösewicht zu spielen, und ist mit Shego in einem Stützpunkt der Armee eingebrochen. Sicher will er wieder irgendwas klauen. Also nichts aufregendes." Die Karte auf dem Bildschirm verschwand wieder. „Alles klar. Ich meld mich dann gleich wieder." Den Kimunnicator mit einem routinierten Handgriff in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut, verließt sie ihr Zimmer, bereit, Drakken erneut aufzuhalten.

Dank der Hilfe eines Hobbypiloten in der Nähe, den sie vor einiger Zeit einmal gerettet hatte, kam sie recht schnell an, oder besser gesagt, über ihrem Ziel an. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln bedankte sie sich bei dem älteren Mann, und sprang, mit einem Fallschirm auf dem Rücken, aus dem kleinen 2-Sitzerflugzeug, das direkt über dem Stützpunkt flog, in dem Dr. Drakken und Shego ihr Unwesen trieben.

Nach wenigen Sekunden Flug, und einer mehr oder weniger sanften Landung mit dem offenen Fallschirm, stand Kim direkt vor dem Eingang der mittelgroßen Halle.

Um sie herum war nichts.

Nichts außer Wüste.

Ein Meer aus Sand, dass dem Militär wohl als Übungsgelände für Extremeinsätze diente, jedoch seid längerem nicht mehr genutzt zu werden schien, da die junge Heldin weder Armeefahrzeuge noch Soldaten oder Wachpersonal sah.

Noch nicht mal ein Sicherheitszaun war gezogen.

Sie stutzte.

Normalerweise waren solche Gebäude immer strengstens bewacht.

„Wie auch immer," dachte Kim, schnallte den störenden Fallschirm ab, und setzt sich in Bewegung, zur großen Eingangstür der hellblau gestrichenen Halle, aus dessen wenigen Fenstern kein einziges Licht zu sehen war.

Da es immer noch stark regnete, kam es ihr sehr entgegen, dass die Eingangstür offen war. So musste sie nicht erst Ewigkeiten bei diesem Mistwetter nach einem anderen Eingang suchen.

Kim stemmte sich gegen die Eisentür, drückte sie einen Spalt weit auf, so dass sie hindurch schlüpfen konnte, und fand sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder, die ihr noch schwärzer erschien, als nach wenigen, vorsichtigen Schritten hinter ihr die von ihr eben noch geöffnete Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu ging.

„Okay, hier ist was faul..."

Die Orangehaarige schärfte sofort all ihre Sinne, tat bedacht ein Fuß vor den anderen, und tastete sich so weiter in die Halle vor.

Bereit, jederzeit einen Angriff abzuwehren, oder auch selbst anzugreifen, zuckte Kim plötzlich zusammen, als wie auf Kommando das Licht anging, in der gesamten Halle, und die 18-jährige im ersten Moment davon geblendet, die Augen zusammen kneifen musste.

„ Verdammt..." leise fluchend, und für einen kurzen Moment ohne Deckung, sah Kim nicht, wie etwas auf sie zuflog, und sie mit einem unsanften Tritt zu Boden beförderte.

Der Aufprall war hart, und Kim blieb für Sekunden die Luft weg. Doch noch bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen, und sich aufrichten konnte, spürte sie ein Gewicht auf sich, dass sie daran hinderte, aufzustehen.

Kim blinzelte, erkannte schemenhaft eine Person auf sich sitzen.

„Na, überrascht Kimilein?" Shegos Grinsen hätte nicht typischer für sie sein können.

Die Orangehaarige reagierte sofort.

„Überrascht?" Kim grinstet jetzt ebenso wie Shego, stieß ihre Erzfeindin mit einem ruckartigen Stoß von sich herunter, und sprang wieder auf, „ganz im Gegenteil!" Mit diesen letzten Worten sprang die junge Frau auf die Schurkin zu, die sich gerade in diesem Moment wieder aufrichtete, jedoch sofort auf Kims Angriff einging, und ebenfalls zum Sprung ansetzte.

Der übliche Schlagabtausch begann, und keiner der beiden Frauen wollte nachgeben.

„Wo hast du eigentlich dein Anhang gelassen, Prinzessin?" Shego fing einen Faustschlag von ihrer Gegenüber ab, lächelte verschmitzt.

Kims grüne Augen suchten den Kontakt zu denen der Älteren. „Gegenfrage," keuchte sie, während sie mit aller Kraft versucht, ihren Faustschlag doch noch auszuführen," wo ist überhaupt Drakken? Ich habe ihn noch gar kein größenwahnsinniges Zeug quatschen hören?"

Shegos Lächeln wurde wieder zu einem fiesen Grinsen, während sie nun noch einen zweiten Faustschlag von Kim abfing, den Spieß umdrehte, ihren Griff mit einer schnellen Bewegung an Kims Handgelenke verlegte, und sie somit im hohen Bogen gen Wand schleuderte.

Die ehemalige Cheerleaderin drehte sich im Flug, rollte sich zusammen, und landete schließlich wieder auf ihren Füßen. „Dr. D. ist im Moment leider ...na ja...nennen wir es. ..."anderweitig" beschäftigt." Die Schwarzhaarige machte demonstrativ eine Handbewegung.

"Aber keine Sorge, Possible. Du wirst ihn schon noch früh genug wiedersehen."

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, aber bringen wir das hier schnell zuende. Ich will wieder nach Hause!" Wie auf Kommando hechtete beide Frauen wieder aufeinander los.

Diesmal nutze Shego ihre Plasmakräfte jedoch anders, als Kim es erwartete. Mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen zerstörte Dr. Drakkens linke Hand die Lichtröhren der großen Halle, so dass es aufeinmal wieder stockfinster war. „Na, wie gut, dass ich heute _ganz zufällig _Dr. D. Nachsichtsbrille eingesteckt habe." Waren die letzte Worte, die Kim noch hörte, bevor sie wieder zu Boden gerissen wurden. Nur diesmal mit so einer Wucht, dass sie für kurze Zeit etwas benommen war.

Diese paar Sekunden nutze Shego, um ihrer jahrelangen Gegenspielerin so einen Hieb zu versetzen, dass diese endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Das war ja fast schon zu einfach.."

Die Schwarzhaarige grinste zufrieden, richtete sich auf, und hob den regungslosen Körper Kims auf ihren Armen hoch.

„Das war ja fast schon zu einfach.."  
Die Schwarzhaarige grinste zufrieden, richtete sich auf während sie das brillenähnliche Nachtsichtgerät abnahm, und hob den regungslosen Körper Kims auf ihren Armen hoch.  
„Und jetzt zu Dr.D." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Shego wieder in Bewegung, verließ die Halle und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.


	2. let the drama begin

Ron seufzte, klappte das Buch zu, und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
"Genug Mathe gebüffelt für heute", dachte der Blonde, seine Muskeln wieder entspannendend.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Schreibtischuhr.

„K.P ist erst seid knapp 2 Stunde weg." stellte der Footballspieler fest, und zog eine lange Schnute, „das dauert sicher noch, bis sie wieder kommt."

Resigniert erhob sich der junge Mann von seinem Stuhl, verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz und schlurfte zur Zimmertür.

Er hatte beschlossen, sich erst mal etwas zu Essen zu machen, um danach vielleicht, mit neuen Kräften, weiter zu lernen. Oder auch nicht.

Normalerweise würde er ja den kleinen Nacktmul Rufus fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte, doch sein Haustier schlief tief und fester auf dem Bett.

So marschierte der Jugendliche alleine aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter, durch das Wohnzimmer, wo seine Eltern fern schauten, hinein in die Küche.

Er überlegte nicht lange, griff sich die Schachtel Cornflakes, eine Milchtüte, und während er beides in einer Schüssel zusammenmischte, blickten er aus dem großen Küchenfenster, was den Garten zeigte.

„Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, was für ein Sauwetter draußen ist..."murmelte der Blonde, stellte dabei die Milchtüte ab. „Hoffentlich holt sich K.P keine Erkältung..."

Seufzend, und mit dem Gedanken, seine Freundin alleine gelassen zu haben, nahm er sich einen Löffel aus der Schublade, hob die Schüssel mit seinem Snack an und lief zum Küchentisch.

Gerade, als er den Löffel das erste Mal in die weiße Suppe tunkte, und mit einem Auge noch aus dem großen Fenster der Küche linste, erstarrte Ron.

Draußen im Garten erschien plötzlich ein riesiger Affenfuß.

Perplex rieb der 18-jährige sich die Augen. Hatte er vom vielen Mathe pauken etwas schon Halluzinationen??

Doch der behaarte Fuß verschwand nicht.

Im Gegenteil.

Diesmal nahm Ron auch den lauten Rums wahr, mit dem ein zweiter Fuß vor seinen Augen im Garten seiner Eltern landete, und dabei den weißen Gartentisch zertrampelte.

„Mom? Dad? Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Riesenaffen zum Abendessen eingeladen, oder?"

Unsicher schielte Ron ins Wohnzimmer, wo er jedoch nur verwunderte Blicke seiner Eltern erkennen konnte.

„Och nö..." war dann auch das letzte, was der junge Sportler sagen konnte, bevor mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern das Glas des Küchenfensters von einer gigantischen, unerwartet menschlichen Faust zertrümmert wurde, und Ron innerhalb von Sekunden schnappte.

Ebenso schnell wurde Ron aus der Küche „transportiert", raus ins Freie.

Neben dem miesen Wetter war das erste, was er wahrnahm, das Gemecker von Kims Brüder.

Jim und Tim.

Sein Blick folgte den Stimmen, und er konnte die gesamte Familie Possible, gefangen in der anderen, riesigen Hand sehen. An dieser entlang sah der junge Mann nun auch hoch, und zu seinem Entsetzen stand ein Monty Fist in XXL in dem Vorgarten seines Hauses.

„Monty Fist?? Was macht der denn hier?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ist im Zoo mal wieder Ausflugstag?" Den letzten Satz schrie er förmlich, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Erzfeind es auch hörte. Dann streckte er seinen Körper, wandte sich in dem Griff des Affenmannes, der nun um einiges größer war als sonst.

Doch vergebens.

„Na kleines Helferlein? Ohne deine „K.P" bist du wohl verloren..." raunte der riesige Affe, jedoch nicht mit der Ron bekannten Stimme seines Feindes. Es klang anders, vermischter, und irgendwie hatte die Stimme ein dumpf klingendes Echo.

„ Das ist nicht der Monty Fist, den du und Kim kennen!" rief Tim plötzlich rüber, und Rons Augen wurden groß. „Wie jetzt?"

„Nicht nur, dass er viel größer ist, als sonst. Er hat auch noch andere Kräfte, und kann..." Weiter kam Jim nicht, der die Ausführung seines Bruder weiterführen wollte, denn der Riesenaffe drückte die Hand, mit die er die Possibles hielt, fester zu, so dass die Zwillinge und ihre Eltern vor Schmerz aufschrieen.

Zeitgleich drehte sich das Monster um, machte kehrte, und marschierte in großen Schritten aus dem Garten, wieder auf die Straße.

Ron, der seine fassungslosen Eltern noch sehen konnte, wie sie in der verwüsteten Küche standen, holte tief Luft. „Weckt Rufus. Er soll Kim finden!!" rufend, und mit einem Arm hin und her winkend, um auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen, entfernte sich Ron immer mehr von seinem Elternhaus, nicht wissend, wohin dieses Riesenvieh ihn und die Possibles bringen würde.

„Bin wieder da."

Shego, immer noch mit einer bewusstlosen Kim auf den Armen, betrat den Hauptraum des Verstecks, in dem sie und Dr. Drakken seid einiger Zeit lebten, doch außer ihrem Echo bekam sie keine Antwort. „Na super", murmelte sie in einem sarkastischen Tonfall," während ich hier die Drecksarbeit machen muss, ist Drakken sich wahrscheinlich wieder mal amüsieren..."

Verärgert marschierte die Schwarzhaarige weiter in den Raum hinein, steuerte eine Art Plattform an, die wie der Boden eines Käfigs aussah, an deren Seiten entlang kleine Löcher am Boden waren.

Dieser „halbe Käfig" stand in mitten des mit schwarzen Fließen ausgelegten Raumes, der nach oben hin rund zusammen lief, wo ein großes Fenster die Spitze bildete.

Shego legte ihre Rivalin auf der hervorstehenden Plattform nieder, und ging dann zu einem großen Pult mit verschiedenen Schaltern, Hebeln und Tastaturen. Auch ein großer Bildschirm war dort.

Kabel ragten aus der Anlage, die sich wie Schlangenkörper wandten, durch den gesamten Raum führend. Einige dieser Kabel verschwanden in den Wänden, einige wiederum in den vielen, teils geklauten, Erfindungen, die in dem Versteck herum standen.

Mit einigen Tastenschlägen aktivierte die Frau ein Mechanismus, der dafür sorgte, dass aus den Löchern von „Kims" Plattform hellblaue Laserstäbe schossen, die nach oben hin zusammen liefen, und somit ein Dreiecksgefängnis bildeten, aus dem es selbst Kim unmöglich werden würde, zu fliehen.

Dieser Überzeugung war jedenfalls Dr. Drakken, der Shego Stunden zuvor, stolz seinen neusten Plan erzählt hatte.

Zusammen mit Monty Fist, dem durchgeknallten Affentypen, Professor „Dementor, ein ziemlich von sich überzeugter Wissenschaftler, der mindestens genauso einen an der Schüssel hatte wie Dr. Drakken" und Duff Killigan, einem kleinen, dicken, Dudelsackspielenden Schotten, wollte er gemeinsame Sache machen, Kim Possible systematisch ausschalten, und mithilfe des „DNA-Verschmelzer", Drakkens neuster, zur Abwechselung mal eigener Erfindung, Kim Possibles DNA mit denen von „Superroboterdronen" vermischen, die dann gerecht unter Drakken, Monty Fist, Dementor und Killigan aufgeteilt werden sollten. Danach stand die totale Weltübernahme auf dem Plan.

„Das ist so was von lächerlich ..selbst für Dr. .D..." Shego verdrehte die Augen, hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, der vor der Anlage mit dem riesigen Bildschirm stand, und sich ein herum liegendes Magazin gegriffen. Gelangweilt blätterte sie hindurch, überflog die ganzen Texte lediglich.

Nach dem Shego entgültig der Meinung war, dass in dem Heft nur Schwachsinn stand, warf sie es mit einem gekonnten Wurf über ihrer Schulter in den Mülleimer.

Ihre Gedanken galten wieder dem Plan von Dr. Drakken.

Hand in Hand mit diesem Gedankengang kam ihr auch wieder die Frage in den Sinn, wo ihr „Vorgesetzter" überhaupt war.

Laut seiner Aussage wollte er, während Shego Kim Possible einfangen sollte, lediglich mit den anderen 3 den DNA-Verschmelzer austesten, und einige Kampfroboter losschicken, um Kims Familie und ihren dümmlichen Freund zu entführen.

Aber das war vor über 2 Stunden.

Shego seufzte genervt.

Gerade, als sie einen zynischen Kommentar in sich hinein knurren wollte, hörte sie, wie ihre Erzfeindin ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab, und sich ihr bis eben noch regungsloser Körper bewegte.

Kim erwachte aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit - langsam, aber sicher, und mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr Blick wieder klarer, ihr Körper leichter, so dass die junge Heldin sich, noch etwas zitterig, wieder aufrichten konnte.

Erst als die Orangehaarige auf ihren 2 Beinen stand, kam sie dazu, sich umzusehen, und verärgert stellte sie fest, dass sie fest saß, und eine amüsiert lächelnde Shego vor ihrem Gefängnis saß, mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Endlich aufgewacht?" Die Ältere hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, Kims Lage auszunutzen.

„Was soll das werden? Habt ihr immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ihr mich nicht mit so was aufhalten könnt?" Die Angesprochene schenkte ihrer Gegenüber einen überzeugten Blick, nicht gewillt, Drakken, aber vor allem auch Shego diesen Erfolg zu gönnen.

„Du darfst gerne versuchen, auszubrechen," erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd, unbeeindruckt von Kims Worten, „dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun."

Kims Blick verfinsterte sich. Shego sollte schon noch sehen, was sie von ihrer Überheblichkeit hatte.

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, einmal nach links, dann nach rechts.

Danach lag ihr Augenmerk auf dem Schalterpult, an dem Shego, immer noch unverschämt lächelnd, saß, und an dem auch die Steuerung für den Käfig installiert war.

„Ich brauch Wayde..."

Mit einer Handbewegung fasste die 18-jährige in ihre Hosentasche, erwarte dort, den Kimunnicator greifen zu können, doch sie fasste in Leere.

Shego, die Kims Bewegungen genau verfolgte, schüttelte gespielt belehrend, und mit einem „Ts,ts,ts..." begleitet den Kopf. „Das wäre geschummelt, Kimi. Daher habe ich mir erlaubt, dein kleines Spielzeug zu beschlagnahmen." Ihren Worten Nachdruck verlieh Shego mit dem Herausholen des Kimunnicator aus ihrer Tasche, und dem anschließenden Herumwedeln mit diesem.

„Gib ihn mir zurück!" zischte Kim, einerseits noch genervter als sie es eh schon war, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nach Hause und zu ihrem Freund wollte, andererseits auch ein Stück weit verunsichert, da Wade der einzige war, der er ihr im Moment hätte helfen konnte.

„Warum sollte ich?" gab Shego schnippisch zurück. „Ich weiß etwas viel besseres, was ich mit diesem Teil anstellen werde..." Ihre Finger ließen Kims Minicomputer los, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Dann stand Shego auf, und mit einer gewollten Langsamkeit setzte die junge Frau ihren Fuß auf das Eigentum ihrer Gegenspielerin. 

Kim ahnte, was ihre Ältere vor hatte, biss sich auf die Lippen, und in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. „Ich komme auch ohne Wayde hier raus." bluffte sie die Andere an, die davon aber ziemlich unbeeindruckt schien. „Ach ja," bekam die Heldin in einem spöttischen Tonfall als Antwort. „Dann kann ich ihn ja ruhig kaputt machen..." Damit verstärkte Shego den Druck mit ihrem Fuß auf das elektronische Gerät, bis es zu knacken begann, und schließlich unter dem Gewicht zerbrach.

Das Innenleben wurde sichtbar, Funken glühten auf, der Bildschirm zersprang.

„ Das wirst du bereuen..." presste Kim wütend zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, und sogleich ließ sie Taten sprechen.

Wild entschlossen schritt die Schulabgängerin an die Lasergitterstäbe heran, und umschloss diese mit ihren Händen. Sie wollte die Laserstäbe auseinander drücken, doch ein elektrischer Schock durchfuhr ihren Körper blitzartig, sofort nachdem ihre Hände den Laser berührten.

„Verdammt..." leise fluchend zog Kim ihre Hände zurück. So kam sie hier nicht heraus.

Wie, als könnte Shego Gedanken lesen, wollte diese gerade einen Kommentar zu Kims Vorhaben abgeben, als plötzlich der großen Bildschirm über dem Schaltpult zu flackern anfing. Erschrocken fuhr Shego herum, fiel vor Schwung fast von dem Stuhl, konnte sich aber noch festhalten.

Auch Kim war kurz irritiert, stutzte und sah zum Bildschirm.

Aus dem schwarz-weißen Geflimmer wurde ein undeutliches Bild, auf dem ein Raum zu sehen war, den Kim nur zu gut kannte.

„Kim?"

Es war Wayde!

„Kannst du mich hören? Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Kimunnicator nicht..."

Shego machte ebenso große Augen wie Kim, jedoch missfiel ihr das, was sie sah, deutlich mehr als der Jüngeren.

„Was tust du auf Dr.Ds Computer? Verschwinde!" zischte die Schwarzhaarige, die schon gereizt ihre Hände an der Tastatur hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, Shego. Aber euer Computersystem war so leicht zu hacken, das hätte sogar ein kleines Kind geschafft..." Der dunkelhäutige Junge konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na super...," die Angesprochene seufzte genervt, die Augen verdrehend, „und ich hab extra noch gesagt, dass wir uns besser einen Fachmann holen, der den Computer sichert..."

Mit einem zynischen Unterton in der Stimme erinnert sich Shego daran, dass Drakken diesen Vorschlag abwinkend abgelehnt, und den Computer dann selbst programmiert hatte.

„Auf dich ist echt Verlass Wayde!" Kims Augen strahlten, erwartete sie doch, dass ihr Freund sie hier raus holen würde.

Und das geschah auch schon im nächsten Moment.

Mit ein paar Tastenschläge auf seiner Tastatur schossen die Lasergitterstäbe von Kims Gefängnis plötzlich zurück, und sofort machte die junge Teenieheldin einen Satz nach hinten und raus aus dem Käfig.

„Jetzt sind die Karten wieder neu gemischt, Shego." Warf sie ihrer Feindin dann, triumphierend grinsend an den Kopf, und wollte nach einem sarkastischen „Ganz toll..." ihrer Gesprächspartnerin schon auf diese losgehen, als Wayde sich wieder meldete.

„Einen Moment Kim. Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen sollte..."

Die Orangehaarige hielt inne.

„Kann das nicht bis gleich warten? Ich hab hier noch etwas zu tun." erwiderte sie. Shego verzog das Gesicht. „Etwas? Seid wann bin ich denn nur noch „etwas" für dich, Kimilein?" Mit diesen Worten sprang die Ältere auf das Mädchen zu, dass durch Waydes Einwand ihre Deckung vernachlässigt hatte, und nun von ihrer Gegenspielerin zu Boden gerissen wurde.

„Ehm ...das betrifft auch dich, Shego." Kims Freund räusperte sich. „ Beziehungsweise Dr.Drakken..."

Jetzt wurde auch Shego hellhörig, und lockerte ihren Griff um Kims Handgelenke, während sie sich zum Bildschirm umwandte.

„Um Dr. Drakken?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, grinste dann aber, „ dann interessiert es mich nicht!" Sie holte zu einem Faustschlag aus, den Kim aber geschickt auswich, ihre Feindin mit den Knien von sich stieß, und dann wieder aufsprang.  
" Das sollte es aber." erwiderte Wayde. „Denn ich befürchte, er und die anderen Schurken verwüsten gerade die Stadt und haben Kims Familie und Ron entführt..."

Ein entsetztes „Was?" von Kim und ein gleichgültiges „Ja und?" von Shego waren die Reaktionen auf Waydes Kommentar.

„Aber nicht als sie selbst." Das Computergenie tippe auf seiner Tastatur rum. Der große Bildschirm in Dr. Drakkens Versteck flackerte kurz, dann erschien ein Fernsehkanal auf diesem.

Ein in Anzug gesteckter Reporter war zu sehen, der vor dem Middelton Einkaufszentrum stand, und gerade seine Brille zurecht rückte.

„ Hier wurde das Monster zuletzt gesehen." Der schon etwas ältere Mann deutete auf die Einkaufshalle, die erst jetzt komplett sichtbar wurde.

„Was...was ist da passiert..?"

Kim starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm, und auf die fast komplett zerstörte Einkaufshalle. Nur noch der Eingangsbereich stand und schien unversehrt.

„Das riesige Ungetier, dass aussah wie King-Kong, hatte bereits Menschen gefangen genommen. Dies stützt sich jedoch auf Erzählungen von Augenzeugen. Unsere Hubschrauber verfolgen es gerade in diesem Moment, wo es, laut Berichten, Richtung Hafen läuft. Wir schalten live um. Mein Name ist John Hopkins, bleiben sie in Ihren Häusern!"

Der Reporter verschwand, der Bildschirm war kurz schwarz.

Ein verwackeltes Bild eines weiteren Berichterstatters erschien, der in einem Hubschrauber saß, und über der Stadt hinweg flog.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, John. Aber das Monster hat seine Gestalt geändert." Die Kamera machte einen Schwenker, raus aus dem Hubschrauber. Die Linse richtete sich auf ein, von oben zwar recht klein aussehendes, jedoch trotzdem erkennbares Wesen.

„Dr. D im Großformat?"

Stirnrunzelnd verschränkte Shego die Arme vor der Brust.

„Von diesem Plan hat er mir gar nichts erzählt..."

„Ich schätze, das gehörte auch nicht zu seinem Plan."

Wayde schaltete sich wieder ein, so dass der Fernsehkanal verschwand, und er wieder zu sehen war. „Soweit ich das sehe, scheinen Dr. Drakken und Monty Fist im Moment ein und den selben Körper zu haben. Oder besser ausgedrückt, sie können wechseln, wer sie gerade sein wollen. Wie sie das geschafft haben, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie vorhaben. Aber wenn ihr sie nicht aufhaltet, ist nicht nur Middelton in Gefahr."

Die Schwarzhaarige ahnte schon, wie das passiert war, und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Die kann man wirklich keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen..." murmelte sie, während sie sich umdrehte, und aus dem Raum rannte.

Es war fast schon offensichtlich, dass Dr. Drakkens neue Maschine damit zu tun hatte.

Schnell erreichte sie den separaten Raum, in dem der DNA-Verschmelzer stand, und schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür.

Was sie dort sah, hatte sie schon erwartet.

Die Maschine war in ihre Einzelteile zerstreut im ganzen Raum verteilt, die Wände und der Boden verdreckt von der wohl stattgefundenen Explosion.

„Sie waren wohl alle hier um Raum und haben böse Wissenschaftler gespielt, als das Teil ihnen um die Ohren flog, und ihre Körper miteinander verband. Und ich darf diesen Mist mal wieder ausbaden...super..." In Gedanken Dr.Drakken und seine Erfindungen verfluchend, machte Shego kehrt, und wollte schon loslaufen, als das Gesicht ihrer Erzfeindin direkt vor ihr erschien.

Kim hatte hinter ihr gestanden, war nun aber direkt vor ihr, und hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt.

„Wohin des Weges, Shego?" Ihre grünen Augen stierten ihre Gegenüber regelrecht anklagend an. „Wohin ich will?" Die Angesprochene zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe, hielt ihren Tonfall typisch sarkastisch. „Na, das wird ja wohl nicht all zu schwer zu erraten sein..."

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass wir da schon mal durch mussten, und wir beide das nicht unbedingt prickelnd fanden, aber es wäre besser, wir arbeiten diesmal zusammen. Immerhin sind es mein Freund und meine Familie, die da in Gefahr sind, und dein Boss und dessen Kollegen, die unsere Stadt zertrampeln. Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon irgendeinen kranken Plan. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist." wetterte die Jüngere drauf los, während sie Shego keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Shego musste lachen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder Possible?" Ihr Lachen klang gehässig. „Als würde ich noch mal mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Also bitte...das ist wirklich ..."

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zuende bringen, denn Wayde, der mittlerweile auch das restliche System in Drakkens Labor gehackt hatte, schaltete sich über einen weiteren Bildschirm, der in dem Raum des DNA-Verschmelzers war, und die Explosion wohl unbeschadet überstanden hatte, ein.

„ Das ist eure einzige Möglichkeit, die ich derzeit sehe, Shego. Also ist Kims Vorschlag nicht verkehrt." Der Blick des Jungen war ernst, fast schon finster. „Dieses ... Wesen hat ungeheuer viel Kraft und besitzt sowohl Drakkens als auch Monty Fists Fähigkeiten." fügte er seiner Ausführung hinzu. „Überraschung, das Vieh hat sogar noch die DNA von diesem Professor Dementor und dem kleinen, fetten Schotten in sich." bemerkte Shego trocken. „ Die stecken mit Dr.D alle unter einer Decke, und waren wahrscheinlich alle in diesem Raum, als der DNA-Verschmelzer hochging."

Kim sah Shego verwirrt an.

„Eine Erklärung wäre nicht schlecht..." Wayde räusperte sich.

Die Angesprochene machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.

„Ach...Dr. D hatte mal wieder einen seiner grandiosen Pläne, und hatte sich dafür sogar mal selber etwas zusammen gebastelt. Dem Teil hat er dann den einfallsreichen Namen DNA-Verschmelzer gegeben. Und wie großenwahnsinnige Wissenschaftler nun mal sind, musste er natürlich gleich damit angeben, und den Affentyp, den Professor Dementor und den Schotten einladen.

Das übliche Blabla von wegen Weltherrschaft folgte, und danach flog den Kerlen wohl das Gerät um die Ohren, während ich dich holen war, Kimi. Ende der Märchenstunde."

Auch wenn Shegos Erzählstil nicht gerade der beste war, begriffen Kim und Wayde sofort.

„Das heißt also, dass sämtliche DNA der 4 in einem Körper ist, und sie wohl beliebig und je nach Bedarf entscheiden können, wessen Kraft sie grad nutzen wollen." Wayde biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das klingt nicht gut..."

Die Orangehaarige nickte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert." Die junge Frau ballte die Fäuste, blickte weiterhin zu Shego. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir einzeln keine Chance gegen dieses Vieh haben." Kim reichte ihrer Feindin die Hand. „Sei vernünftig, und lass uns noch einmal zusammen arbeiten."

Ihre Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, erwiderte den Blick unberührt.

Doch sie wusste, dass Kim Recht hatte, und damals, als sie und Kim bei Shegos Familie zusammen gearbeitet haben, waren sie wirklich ein recht starkes Team.

Außerdem musste sie Dr.D. ja sowieso aus der Patsche helfen...wieso also nicht die Arbeit mit jemanden teilen?

Hinterher konnte sie Kim ja immer noch in den Hintern treten.

„Gut, einverstanden."

Shego hob die Hand, und schlug mit Kim ein.

„Vorläufiger Waffenstillstand."


	3. beauty and beast

Nachdem Kim und Shego ihren Deal mit einem Handschlag besiegelt hatten, hatten sich die Beiden auch direkt auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht.  
Jedoch wollte Kim noch einen Zwischenstopp bei sich zuhause einlegen. Sie würden eine Möglichkeiten brauchen, mit Wade zu kommunizieren, und da Shego ja den alten Kimunnicator zerstört hatte, wollte Kim ihren Ersatzkimunnicator holen.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass wir Dr.D und seine Chaotentruppe nicht aus ohne das kleine Supergenie schlagen können?" Shego verzog genervt das Gesicht, verschränkte mit einem herablassenden Blick die Arme vor der Brust, als ihre neue „Partnerin" vor der Haustür des Possibles stand, und ihren Schlüssel suchte.  
„Im übrigen brauchen wir gar keinen Schlüssel..." fügte die Schwarzhaarige ihrer Bemerkung hinzu, diesmal jedoch mit einem fast schon schadenfrohen Grinsen und einem Fingerdeut nach rechts.  
Kim, die Shegos Kommentare bisweilen versucht hatte zu ignorieren, sah jetzt auf und folgte Shegos Finger.  
Ihr Blick blieb bei dem großen Loch in der Wand hängen, dort wo vorher eigentlich die Fassade des Wohnzimmers war, und viele Fenster Einblick in das Leben der Possibles geboten hatten.  
Nun jedoch war diese Wand komplett zertrümmert worden.  
Die Teenieheldin setzte ein verärgertes Gesicht auf, und ballte die Fäuste. Shego linste zu der Jüngeren, konnte ahnen, was diese dachte, und verdrehte dann die Augen.  
„Hör mal, Prinzessin", seufzte Shego, „ich kann ja verstehen, dass so ein Loch im Haus nicht unbedingt ein schöner Anblick ist. Jedoch würde ich es begrüßen, endlich ins Haus zu kommen." Sie sah Kim auffordernd an. „Es regnet nämlich!!" Ihr letzter Satz hatte einen scharfen Unterton, der Kim zwar nicht unbedingt tröstete, jedoch aus ihren wutgeladenen Gedankengängen riss. „Bild dir aber ja nicht ein, dass noch Zeit für einen Kaffee ist.." Jetzt war es Kim, die sarkastisch wurde, und ein leichtes, freches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, was aber genauso schnell ging, wie es gekommen war.  
Noch bevor die Angesprochene kontern konnte, hatte Kim sich in Bewegung gesetzt, war über die Wiese gelaufen, und mit einem Satz in den Anbau des Hauses gesprungen, in dem früher einmal das Wohnzimmer gewesen war. Dicht gefolgt von Shego.

Der vorher gemütlich eingerichtete Raum war ein einziges Schlachtfeld.  
Die Couch war umgeworfen, der Tisch zertrümmert, der Teppich verdreckt.  
Kim schenkte der zertrümmerten Einrichtung jedoch kaum Beachtung, sondern lief sofort weiter ins Haus hinein, durch den Flur und hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
Dort suchte sie aufgeregt den zweiten Kimunnicator, den Wade ihr, genau für solche Notfälle, einmal geschickt hatte.  
„Wo habe ich den nur damals hingelegt...?" murmelte die 18-jährige, angestrengt nachdenkend, wo das kleine Gerät wohl verstaut war. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn in den Schreibtisch gepackt." redete sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst, ging zu ihrem hellbraunen Schreibtisch und riss sämtlich Schubladen auf. Doch außer ungeordnetem Papierkram und Büchern war nichts darin zu finden. „Mist..." Kim fluchte leise. Die Zeit saß ihr im Nacken, und nun musste sie auch noch die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen.  
Hätte Shego doch nur nicht ihren alten Kimunnicator zerstört. „Er muss hier doch irgendwo sein." Entschlossen suchte die junge Frau weiter, durchwühlte ihren Schrank, schaute unter ihr Bett – erfolglos.

„Suchst du etwa das hier, Kimi?"  
Kim fuhr herum, ließ von der kleinen Truhe ab, die sie in ihrem Schrank gefunden, und eben durchsucht hatte.  
Sie sah Shego in ihrer Zimmertür, in einer Hand den Kimunnicator, in der anderen einen zappelnden und meckernden Rufus.  
„Ich bin über diese nackte Ratte gestolpert, als ich mir einen Kaffee machen wollte."  
Die Ältere grinste verschmitzt, wusste genau, dass sie Kim gleich doppelt mit ihrer Aktion und ihrem Kommentar ausgestochen hatte. „Wir haben keine Zeit für sarkastische Wortspiele, Shego." Kim war mit einem Satz bei ihrer Erzfeindin, und wollte nach dem Nachtmull und dem kleinen Computer schnappen, doch ihre Gegenspielerin reagierte sofort, und zog ihre Arme zurück.  
„Na, na...nicht so hastig." amüsiert verzog Shego einen Mundwinkel, „es heißt doch, wer es findet, darf es behalten..."

„Uh...Shego..." Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Kim sich wahrlich beherrschen musste, um nicht auszuflippen. „Gib mir jetzt Rufus und den Kimmunicator , und hör auf, herum zu spielen."  
Doch ihre Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, warum sollte ich?" erwiderte sie, gespielt gelassen wirkend, „ immerhin macht es mir einen Riesenspaß, dich zu ärgern, Kimberly Ann Possible." Ihr vorhin verzogener Mundwinkel wurde zu einem für Shego typischen, gehässigen Grinsen.  
Kim war es Leid, Shego mit Worten zu überzeugen. Immerhin hatten sie es eilig.  
Die Orangehaarige machte einen Sprung auf Shego zu, wollte sich Nacktmull und Kimmunicator greifen, während die Ältere, so war sich Kim sicher, zur Seite ausweichen würde, um dem angetäuschten Angriff zu entgehen.

Doch Shego war so überrascht, dass Kim auf sie zu hechtete, dass sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, Kim direkt in Shegos Arme sprang, und diese, durch den Sprung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, rückwärts die Treppe hinunterfiel. Mitsamt Rufus, dem Kimmunicator und auch Kim.  
Es gab eine unsanfte Landung.  
„Ah...autsch..." Shego, die auf ihrem Rücken lag, hatte während des Sturzes Rufus und den kleinen Minicomputer fallen gelassen, so dass sie nun die Hände frei hatte, und sich auf diesen abstützte , um sich aufzurichten. Doch weit kam sie nicht.  
Denn quer über ihren Bauch lag Kim, die noch etwas benommen schien, und sich stöhnend an den Kopf fasste. „Verdammt, Possible. Was sollte das denn?" zischend, und etwas grob, stieß Shego Kim von sich herunter. „Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Waffenstillstand."  
Die Angesprochene fiel durch Shegos Stoß auf ihr Hinterteil, hatte sich wieder gefasst, und schaute die Ältere nun verärgert an.  
„Du hast doch mit diesem Kinderkram angefangen." verteidigte sie sich, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Hättest du mir einfach den Kimmunicator und Rufus gegeben, wäre das nicht passiert."  
Zeitgleich, nachdem sie das letzte Wort dieses Satzes ausgesprochen hatte, suchte sie sofort mit ihrem Blick den Boden nach Rons Haustier und dem kleinen Gerät ab.  
Schließlich entdeckte sie, was sie suchte. Rufus hatte sich wohl im Fall den Kimunnicator wieder geschnappt, und lag nun, gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein kommend, auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe.  
Sofort eilte Kim zu ihrem kleinen Freund und half ihm auf. „Ist alles okay bei dir Rufus? Und wo ist Ron? Ich dachte, er wäre mit dir zusammen entführt worden!" Der kleine Nacktmull versuchte, so gut er eben konnte, Kim alles zu erzählen. Dass er von Rons Eltern geweckt worden war, wie Ron es noch gerufen hatte, dass Rufus dann auf der Suche nach ihr war, und schließlich den Kimmunicator gesucht hatte, um Wade zu kontaktieren. Schließlich hatte Shego ihn im Flur ausgesammelt, als er, samt Kimunnicator, auf den Weg ins Kims Zimmer war, weil er meinte, Kims Geruch wahrgenommen zu haben.  
Sein kleines Abenteuer berichtete Rufus mit Händen, Füßen und einzelnen Wörtern, und am Ende streichelte Kim das Tier lächelnd über den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Rufus." lobte sie den Nacktmull, der zufrieden grinste.

Shego, die nur mit einem Ohr der Geschichte zugehört hatte, verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Es ist nur eine nackte Ratte." murmelte sie, sah dann auffordernd zu Kim, „können wir dann endlich los? Hier haben wir ja wohl nichts mehr verloren."  
Kim verzog das Gesicht. „Eben hattest du es aber nicht so eilig..." bemerkte sie, nahm Rufus und den Kimunnicator hoch, und steckte letzteren in ihre Tasche. „Du hast mir ja auch meinen Spaß verdorben.." erwiderte die Ältere angefressen, und machte dann kehrt, „und jetzt lass und endlich von hier verschwinden." Damit setzte sich die Schwarzhaarige in Bewegung, Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Kim seufzte.  
Shego kam ihr schon immer etwas seltsam vor, aber seid ihrem beschlossenen Waffenstillstand wurde sie, so empfand es jedenfalls Kim, immer merkwürdiger.  
Sie hoffte, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit der Schurkin nicht nach hinten los ging, setzte Rufus auf ihrer Schultern ab und folgte Drakkens linker Hand.

Das Wetter war nicht besser geworden.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Der Regen war stärker geworden, kalter Wind kam den 2 jungen Frauen auf ihrem Weg durch die leer gefegte Stadt entgegen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht mittlerweile, und kaum noch einer trieb sich draußen herum. Erst recht nicht nach dem Angriff des undefinierbaren Monsters, dass noch vor ein paar Stunden im Zentrum von Middelton gewütet hatte.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass dieses ... Vieh vom Hafen aus ins offene Meer geschwommen ist?" Kim hatte Wade auf dem Bildschirm des Kimunnicators , während sie Mühe hatte, Shego nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, die weiter vorne lief.  
„Yep. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie Ron und deine Familie hier her gebracht haben..." Eine Karte erschien auf dem Monitor, die eine kleine Insel mitten im Meer zeigte. „Anscheinend warten sie nur darauf, dass du kommst." Wade war wieder zu sehen.  
Er sah besorgt aus. „Pass auf dich auf. Nimm dich vor allem vor Shego in Acht." ermahnte das junge Genie seine Freundin. „Ach..," Kim winkte ab, „Shego ist gar nicht so böse, wie sie immer tut..." Die Stimme der Teenieheldin wirkte gelassen.  
Doch eine Plasmakugel, die dicht neben ihr vorbei rauschte, ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken. „Das hab ich gehört! Pass lieber auf, dass ich dir nicht zeige, wie böse ich wirklich werden kann, Prinzessin." knurrend ließ Shego ihre Hand wieder sinken, mit der sie eben auf Kim gefeuert hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie weiter vorne lief, hatte sie genau gehört, was Kim gesagt hatte.   
„ Genau DAS meinte ich Kim." Wade schlürfte an seiner Cola. Er hatte mit so einer Reaktion von Shego gerechnet. Kim hingegen schien etwas perplex zu sein, und sah Shego mit einem „Was-sollte-das-denn"-Blick an. „Wie auch immer..." fuhr Wade fort, wieder an seiner Tastatur tippend, „ich habe ein Hubschrauber zum Hafen geschickt, der euch zu der Insel bringen wird. Sobald ihr dort sein, melde ich mich wieder."  
„Alles klar, danke Wade."   
Der Kimunnicator ging automatisch aus, nachdem Wade die Verbindung getrennt hatte, und Kim konnte nun wieder zu Shego aufholen.  
Sie ersparte sich einen Kommentar zu Shegos letzter Aktion, da sie eh nur wieder eine sarkastische Antwort kriegen würde, und diese Art der Konversation war sicherlich nicht gerade fördernd für ihre Zusammenarbeit.

Die beiden Frauen erreichten wenige Minuten später den Hafen.  
Dort waren noch wesentlich mehr Leute, als in der Innenstadt. Matrosen und andere Schiffsarbeiter, Herumtreiber und auch Jugendliche.  
Was diese jedoch am Hafen wollte, war fraglich.

Der Hafen von Middelton war eher klein. Er bestand aus einer längeren Meerpromenade, mit 3 Lagerhallen und einigen Docks für größere und kleinere Schiffe.  
Kim war nicht gerne an diesem Ort. Er war ihr unheimlich, vor allem Nachts und bei so einem Mistwetter.  
Shego hingegen störte sich nicht an der Tatsache, dass sie hier an so einem düsteren und zwielichten Ort mit Kim noch auf den Hubschrauber warten musste.  
„Hoffentlich kommt unser Taxi bald..."murmelte die Orangehaarige, hoffend in den dunklen Nachthimmel schauend.  
Ihre „Partnerin" zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, und lehnte an einer Laterne. „Hat unsere Teenieheldin etwa Angst an so einem düsteren Ort?" fragte Shego in einem stichelnden Tonfall, und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Kim wollte schon etwas erwidern, als plötzlich das Geräusch eines Hubschraubers zu hören war.  
Beide Frauen sahen reflexartig zum Himmel, und erkannten das Fluggerät, welches sie auf sie zu bewegte. In diesem Moment meldete sich Kims Kimunnicator wieder.

„Das ist Josh Parker. Du hast ihn vor ein paar Wochen aus seiner brennenden Scheune gerettet." erklärte das junge Genie, noch ehe Kim eine Frage stellen konnte.  
„Ach...stimmt", die Orangehaarige erinnerte sich, „das ist aber nett, dass er uns jetzt hilft."  
Sie lächelte, schaute zu, wie der Pilot seine Maschine einige Meter vor ihnen zu Boden brachte. „Der Flug wird nicht lange dauern. Er wird euch am Strand rauslassen. Ich schick dir mal eben eine Karte der Insel." Wade tippte etwas in seinem Computer ein. „Wo sich unser Monsterdrakken genau dort aufhält, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Die Sattelitensignale sind verschlüsselt. Anscheinend haben Drakken und die anderen Schurken das eingefädelt."  
Kims Gesicht verfinsterte sich, und mit jedem Wort, das ihr junger Freund von sich gab, wurde ihr Wille entschlossener, Drakken und seine „Gang" endgültig auszuschalten.  
Denn diesmal waren wir wirklich zu weit gegangen.

„Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung, Kimi?"  
Shegos ungeduldig klingender Ruf holte die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie schaute auf, und blickte zum Hubschrauber, indem bereits ihre Mitstreiterin saß, und demonstrativ ihre linke Hand gehoben hatte, in welche sich eine entstehende Plasmakugel befand, und ein etwas verängstigter Pilot weiter vorne am Steuer.  
„Ist ja gut..." Kim verdrehte seufzend die Augen, verabschiedete sich dankend von Wade und brach dann die Verbindung mit ihm ab.  
Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie beim Hubschrauber, wo sie neben dem Pilot Platz nahm, um diesen vor eventuellen Wutausbrüchen Shegos zu beschützen. „Danke, dass Sie uns helfen." gab die 18-jährige mit einem Lächeln von sich, ehe der bereits ältere Mann, schon erleichterter, abwinkend nickte, seinen Hubschrauber wieder startete, und mit Kim und Shego im Gepäck, abhob und Middelton unter sich ließ.


End file.
